


Princess Zelda: Corrupted by Malice

by EmpressAhsoka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Corruption, Evil, Evil Plans, F/F, Kingdom of Hyrule, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Tentacles, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressAhsoka/pseuds/EmpressAhsoka
Summary: While keeping Calamity Ganon at bay, Zelda slips for a split second. Enough time for the malice to corrupt her. After recognizing Zelda as the most intelligent being possessed by Malice, she gains control of the great calamity, the guardians and all thing corrupted by Malice. Will Zelda destroy the kingdom she swore to protect, does she have other plans or will a certain hero clad in blue stop her?
Relationships: Paya/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Riju/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when good characters are corrupted. There is just something about it that is so fun to read. However, I noticed that there aren't any evil Zelda fanfictions out there (or at least I couldn't find them because the character I'm looking for has the same name as the franchise). That's why I took it into my own hands.

Zelda didn't think the calamity would be anything like this when she first read of it. She read stories about the king of thieves Ganondorf who, despite being the incarnation of evil, was a person. He could think and feel, like any other person. However, she could feel no person in calamity Ganon. Just a mass or blind rage. Zelda had almost lost hope, but then he awoke. After 100 years, it finally happened. It took all of Zelda's energy to deliver a few words to Link. But she couldn't stop fighting yet. He would take time to regain his old strength. But Zelda knew, soon she could finally rest. For a brief second she tried to relax. Before she noticed her mistake, it was too late. For the split second her sealing power became weaker, the malice within the calamity used it's chance. Slowly but surely the purple mass got closer to the princess' body. Upon noticing what was happening, put her last bit of strength into her sealing power. She couldn't possibly fall here. But it was already too late. The malice had penetrated the barrier of light. Zelda's attempt to keep the malice out only made herself weaker. Zelda closed her eyes. She was afraid. What would happen to her now? When she opened her eyes again, a large black eye of malice was staring right at her. She tried to look away, but found that she couldn't. Something about the eye was oddly mesmerizing. She looked deeper and deeper into the eye. She didn't even notice her dress getting dissolved by the malice that was now only centimeters away from her body. Then, the malice touched her. Zelda imagined the black mass would be cold and painful, but it was quite the opposite. It's touch was warm and inviting. She kept staring at the eye in front of her. Maybe she shouldn't fight anymore. The darkness didn't feel so bad after all. Zelda felt the malice envelop her lower body like a cocoon. When a tentacle of malice within the cocoon entered her pussy, it was like nothing she ever felt before. It felt so good. As a last step in her corruption, another tentacle of malice hovered in front of her Zelda's mouth. She gladly opened it. She wanted as much of this sweet sweet malice on her and inside of her. The tentacle slithered inside.

Zelda started to suck on it. As she did, her hair turned pitch-black and her eyes turned red. Her corruption was now complete. The malice was about to release her into the mass of monsters when it noticed something. The individual it had corrupted was a lot more intelligent than any of the monsters, or Ganon itself. With every being it corrupted, the malice became more intelligent, but with Ganon still as its main organism it could do little more than rage. But with this new being, things were different. Not only was she intelligent, she was also powerful. The malice had made a decision.

~~~Somewhere in Hyrule~~~

3 days have passed since Links journey began. On his way to Kakariko village, he climbed another shiekah tower to update his map. He watched the purple smoke around the castle. His throat tightened at the thought of going there soon. But then something odd happened. The pig-like shape the smoke atop hyrule castle had taken, suddenly vanished. A few seconds later, all of Hyrule heard something that sent shivers down their spines. A laugh. The laugh of a woman. The laugh wasn't one of happiness, but one of evilness. It was like the stereotypical laugh of a villain in a book. The voice of the laugh seemed to familiar to link, like he had heard it before, but it was completely warped by evil.

~~~Hyrule castle~~~

Zelda sat on the throne of Hyrule. It was her birthright afterall. With her father dead she was now the queen of Hyrule. When she awoke a few days ago, she felt different. She felt powerful. An army of Bokoblins, Moblins, Lizalfos and even a few Lynels was kneeling in front of her. She liked the monsters, they were so much easier to control than any Hylian. But before she could take back her kingdom, she would need to take care of a certain someone. The hero. Looking trough the eyes of some bokoblins, she knew that Link was heading towards Kakariko village. She built a telepathic connection to the closest guardians and gave them a command.

"Burn Kakariko village to the ground!"


	2. Payas corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While launching the attack on kakariko village, Zelda notices a girl who reminds her of Impa from 100 years ago. She decides to take her instead of kill her to see if she has some use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very minor spoilers for age of calamity regarding Impa. Like, it's basically not a spoiler at all but I'm writing this here just so nobody can complain.

Kakariko village was on fire. When the first guardian smashed down the gates of the town, it enraged the cuccos and was somehow defeated. The townsfolk hadn't seen a guardian in years, so the appearance of one was worrying. They were glad that cuccos are so ridiculously aggressive towards everything that attacks them. When 2 guardians entered the town they grew worried and the men started to fight back. They stood little chance with little to no actual combat practice. As soon as they managed to defeat one by accidentally parrying their laser beam, 3 more climbed over the mountains surrounding the village. Before they realized just what was happening, the village was ablaze and overrun by guardians. When Link arrived just an hour later, all that was left of the village was ash.

Zelda sat in her castle, watching trough the eyes of one of her guardians. While she was busy giving commands to the guardians, multiple tentacles of malice surrounded her body. She loved the touch of the black and purple substance. It made her feel powerful like never before. She guided one of the guardians towards the largest buildings in the village. She was about to order the guardian to destroy it, when she noticed a girl on tumbling over the stairs in fear. Zelda had to smirk. Was this girl related to Impa? She looked so similar to the young Impa that assisted her in every step of the way while preparing for the return of the calamity. That was of course when she was still princess and not queen, no, empress of hyrule.

"Mhm, a new right hand woman wouldn't be such a bad idea" Zelda thought.

She looked at the girl trough the eyes of the guardian and gave an order.

"Capture her and bring her here!"

Of course, the scared little girl that was cowering in fear in front of her would be a terrible right hand woman. But with her new powers, reshaping that girls personality should be a piece of cake. The guardian complied with zeldas order and wrapped one of its legs around the shiekah girl.

"Gaaah, l-let me go, please!" she screamed.

The guardian simply ignored here. Using its remained legs, it made its way straight back towards hyrule castle. On its way there, the shiekah girl passed out from fear.

* * *

As paya woke up, the first thing she saw was a woman with pitch black hair and glowing red eyes, just hanging in the air supported by multiple weird purple and black tentacles. The next thing she noticed was that both the woman in front of her as well as herself were naked. Payas first reaction was a scream.

"Oh my, you are even more pathetic than I thought" Zelda casually said.

"W-who are you and what d-do you want from me?" 

"Me? 100 years ago you might have called me Zelda, princess of hyrule, but that was a long time ago. I am Zelda, empress of hyrule."

"That's impossible! Princess Zelda is in Hyrule castle sealing the calamity. Besides, you look nothing like my grandma described you!" 

"Oh, where do you think you are?" Zelda chuckles "you are in hyrule castle, and indeed I have sealed the calamity by making its power my own. Now I simply want to restore absolute order to hyrule. But I cannot achieve that task alone. I have chosen you to be my right hand. You should feel honored."

"M-me? I w-would never support the calamity. B-besides, I am in no way qualified for something like that."

"Oh, I know. I only chose you because you look like someone I once knew. Your current personality is undesirable. So I will simply rewrite it as I see fit."

"R-rewrite my personality? Y-You can't do that! I like my personality the way it is."

"Oh, did you think you have a choice?" Zelda laughed.

Before Paya could react, the tentacles grew tighter and new ones entered her mouth.

"Mmm, mhmhm!"

"Shh, just enjoy the process. When it's done, you'll be a brand new woman." Zelda said seductively.

An eye made out of malice appeared out of a wall and positioned itself in front of Paya. Paya tried to turn her head away, but Zelda moved behind her and held her head so that she would have to stare straight in the eye.

"Just stare into the eye, everything will be so much better if you stare into the eye." Zelda whispered into Payas ear.

Paya couldn't stare away from the eye. It felt like the eye was burning trough her mind, leaving it open like a open book. The malice she tasted in her mouth didn't help either, in fact it tasted warm and sweet. Paya felt very sleepy but awake at the same time. Without noticing her eyes turned pitch black and she could not think on her own anymore. 

"Good." Zelda commented "time to write you a new personality. But first, what's your name?"

"Paya." Paya mindlessly replied after the tentacle inside her mouth removed itself. 

"Good Paya, from now on you will refer to me only as mistress or empress."

"Yes, my empress."

"Paya, from now on you will be my second in command. You will obey any order I give you. You will do anything to please me. From now on, your shyness will be wiped away and replaced. From now on you are a dominant woman who won't let anything get in the way of stopping her goals."

"Yes mistress, I will obey any order you give me. I will do anything to please you. From now on, my shyness will be wiped away and replaced. From now on I am a dominant woman who won't let anything get in the way of stopping her goals."

"Now, be blessed with a personal connection to me."

Zelda moved closer to Impa and deeply kissed her. During the kiss, Zelda transmitted malice directly into payas body. After the kiss, a cocoon made out of malice wrapped itself around Paya.

* * *

After an hour, the cocoon fell apart, revealing the new paya. Her eyes returned to the brown color they had before. However, her chest and ass were now much fuller. Paya kneeled in front of her mistress.

"Thank you for enlightening me, mistress. How may I serve you?"

With a motion of her hand, Zelda made more malice appear around Paya. When it faded away, Paya was wearing a skintight red yiga suit complementing her new fuller figure.

"From now on, you will be the new leader of the yiga clan. Go and kill their current leader, that fool koga and turn that band of criminals into a proper army.

"Yes mistress, I will obey."

* * *

Link finally arrived at the yiga clan hideout. After all he found in Kakariko was ash, he was lost for many months. Somehow he ended up in the Gerudo dessert. After sneaking into gerudo town and seeing the threat of vah naboris, Links motivation resurfaced. He was about to enter the yiga clan hideout to return the stolen thunder helmet and rescue a gerudo soldier when he heard a female voice.

"Well well... If it isn't the hylian champion..."


	3. The hero guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda finally brings peace and order back to hyrule, although not in the way she intended 100 years ago.

"Well well, if it isn't the Hylian champion..." a female voice said. Link turned around to face a yiga clan member. However, something about her was different. She took her mask off, to reveal the face of a fairly young woman.

"What's wrong, didn't expect someone this young to be a member of the Yiga clan?"

"..."

"I see you speak as much as Mistress Zelda told me."

Mistress Zelda? Link was confused. What was this woman's affiliation to Zelda? Upon looking at her face more closely, Link remembered something. In the memory he was travelling alongside Zelda and a shiekah woman to some place. Impa, he remembered. Then, just as quickly as the memory started, it ended. Now that he looked at her, the woman in front of her resembled Impa a lot. But that was impossible! Even if Impa managed to live for more than 100 years, she would never look thing young.

"Anyways, I think I distracted you enough for my minions to get in position now."

Before Link could say anything, he felt a blow dart hitting his neck. He pulled it out and looked at it. Seconds later he passed out.

* * *

Link woke up in a chamber that looked a lot like the inside of the shrines he had visited so far. However, the usual blue light was weird red. The next thing Link noticed, was that he was wearing the guardian armor he got from Robelo when he accidentally stumbled across his institute in Akkala, all that was missing was the helmet. However, he couldn't move from the table that he was on. It's like the armor was working against him. That's when he noticed that it wasn't glowing in the usual orange, but in the same red that the corrupted guardians were glowing. 

"Ah, you're awake already. I didn't intend for you to be conscious during the procedure, but it doesn't really matter."

Link tilted his head towards the source of the voice. What he saw was his worst nightmare. Zelda was there, but she was surrounded by malice. She wore a lighter version of her normal blue clothes she wore in his memories. 

Zelda held the missing guardian helmet in her hand, using some kind of magic on it. When it began glowing red like the rest of the armor he was already wearing, Link felt something he hadn't felt since he had woken up from his long sleep. Fear. Zelda placed the helmet onto Links head. To his surprise, nothing happened. Or so he thought. Zelda started using some magic again, making a cocoon of malice appear around Link. When it closed, Link was left in absolute darkness. He couldn't move, he was trapped inside the armor and any cry for help would be ignored, since everything in the castle was under Zeldas control.

"I'm sorry Link, but you'll stay there for the rest of your life. I can't properly corrupt you. Since you are the hero, I would need to transfer the whole power of the calamity to you to corrupt you, but that power belongs to me. However, I can use you as the template for guardians this world has never seen before."

Zelda left the room and entered her throne room, where the malice was primarily concentrated. There she started bending some of it into a physical Form. With Link serving as a template, she created hundreds of Hero-Guardians. These guardians looked like link wearing the guardian armor on the outside, but on the inside they were made out of pure malice. All of them used only the best guardian weaponry. Zelda had to smile, with hundreds of these guardians, each as strong as link himself, as well as the 4 divine beats she still had under her control, she could easily bring all of Hyrule under her control.

* * *

It all started in Zoras domain. As the first step, Vah Ruta came extremely close to the village and started aiming its laser at the town, holding the entire town hostage. Zelda, accompanied by a squad of hero-guardians and normal guardians entered the town. The Zora prepared for doom, but the guardians didn't wildly fire lasers like in previous attacks. Upon seeing Zelda with the guardians, the townsfolk was relieved, but even more woriied at the same time. 

"Surrender, and become part of the United empire of hyrule and no harm will come to any of your people. If you agree, no more monsters will attack your village ever again."

King Dorephan, who refused to accept such conditions, tried to take offensive action against the guardians, even managing to take one out. However, he found his death at the hands of a hero-guardian minutes later. The new king Sidon agreed to zeldas terms, making zoras domain the first part of the United empire of hyrule.

With the elderly leaders of the gorons and the Rito, the conditions were accepted without a bigger fight. Some rebelled, but none were able to stand a chance against the hero-guardians.

However, the situation with the gerudo was different. They were the last species zeldas empire needed to make her empire completely united. Apparently, a rebel from Rito village flew all the way trough the dessert to warn the gerudo ahead of time. When the imperial army arrived there, every single gerudo soldier was mobilized against them. Nearly 40% of the gerudo population was a soldier. They of course wouldn't stand a chance against zeldas guardian army, but losing 40% of all gerudo, no, her future citizens, was something Zelda was not willing to do. A real battle would only break out once her army would breach the walls of gerudo town. Zelda had a plan to solve this situation without escalating it into open battle.

In the middle of the next night, Paya snuck herself inside the town without any of the guards noticing. The bedchambers of their current queen, Riju, were a tough nut to crack, however she managed to get inside there too. Using the shiekah slate she received from princess Zelda after taking it from Link, she teleported herself and the young queen away. Having teleported there with her magic, Zelda was already waiting for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing sexual in this chapter this time. At first this was a quick Zelda corruption, but after thinking about it a lot I started attaching more plot to it so the last two chapters happened. Hope you enjoyed and I'm open for constructive criticism.


	4. Riju obeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikju wakes up in Hyrule castle where Zelda has her way with her.

Riju woke up in a bedroom. Immediately she noticed she wasn't in the gerudo desert anymore. Instead of the yellow sandstone walls of her bedroom she stared at a grey stone brick wall. She got out of the bed and looked out of the window. Immediately she recognized where she was, Hyrule castle. However, something was different. The castle was surprisingly intact. Riju opened the door to the bedroom only to face two hero-guardians guarding the door. She immediately shut it again but she couldn't hear the hero-guardians move. Out of curiosity she opened the door again to find the two guardians still standing there. Riju waved her hand in front of one of the guardians, but there was still no reaction. After realizing that the two wouldn't attack her Riju roamed the castle. She passed more patrolling hero-guardians on the way, but they all seemed to ignore her. Riju tried several different doors leading into other rooms but they were all locked. The only path she could take was towards the throne room. Eventually she arrived at the large gate leading into the throne room. Having nowhere else to go Riju reluctantly opened the door and entered. As soon as she stepped into the room the doors locked themselves behind her. Zelda sat on a black throne with purple markings. She wore a matching black dress complementing her black hair and lipstick. Riju could feel the aura of malice coming of of the self-declared empress of hyrule and she could also tell that she seemed to love the color black.

"Riju, you've finally arrived. Im glad you came to our negotiation. All I ask is that the gerudo join the hylian empire and submit to me. I have also found you quite interesting." Zelda said in a tone that sounded sweet but commanding at the same time.

"I would never follow such ridiculous demands. The gerudo will never submit to your rule!" Riju replied, knowing full well that some guardians would probably kill her now.

"I didn't expect anything else. I guess I'm going to have to change your mind." 

At that moment Zelda's eyes became a bright red. She discarded her dress, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. For some reason Riju couldn't explain she just had to look into these entrancing red eyes. Zelda seductively stepped down the stairs in front of her throne and approached Riju. Riju on the other hand was frozen, she couldn't help but stare at these red eyes that came closer and closer to her. Zelda came closer and closer to Riju, eventually reaching her. As soon as she came close enough Zelda deeply kissed Riju. Riju's eyes went wide at that kiss, but she still couldn't fight back. It was like she was melting from the inside. Zelda broke the kiss and made Riju's clothes dissappear with just a touch. She went in for another kiss. At the second kiss Riju could feel something entering her mouth trough Zelda's. It felt very warm. Riju realized that it was fluid malice. But Riju was too weak to resist, the malice flowed right into her body. Zelda broke the kiss again and smiled as Riju was corrupted. Riju felt a sharp pain inside her head as her old personality was erased and replaced by a new one handcrafted by Zelda. Riju was no longer queen of the gerudo, she was the strict leader of the gerudo tribe in the hylian empire, lead by her mistress Zelda.

"Im sorry for being so disobedient mistress Zelda, the gerudo will join the hylian empire..."


End file.
